


He Loves You.

by lizibabes



Series: Hurt/Comfort Bingo [14]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Kind of fluffy, M/M, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the learning to be loved prompt on my H/C Bingo card. Life is pretty great, there is only one thing missing. Someone to love him. Adam thinks he has no one to love him the way he wants, Brad thinks he needs to learn to be loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Loves You.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> Umm fluffier than my normal fics? but not exactly angst free. But it is hurt/comfort so angst is okay, right?

Adam pov  
　  
Shopping with his ex when he's been feeling lonely might not have been his best idea. Adam loves shopping, loves going shopping with Brad, he is thankful every day that they stayed friends after there break up, but right now, he's second guessing making plans to spend the day with the smaller man. He had loved Brad with all his heart once and Brad had loved him back. Adam wants to have that with someone again, a relationship that is more than sex or companionship, being with Brad reminds him that he once had what he wants now. It puts him in a bad mood straight away and of course Brad being Brad, he notices.  
　  
"What is up with you?" Brad asks as he looms over him, the looming is made possible only by the fact that Adam is sitting down trying on some boots and Brad is standing next to him. Adam has a feeling his ex timed asking his question for when Adam had his shoes off so that he couldn't run away, Brad is smarter than people give him credit for.  
　  
"Nothing." But he doesn't even put any real effort into hiding the fact it’s a lie from his voice. There isn't much of a point. Brad tends to see through even his best attempts at lying.  
　  
"Don't make me beat it out of you." Brad smirks.  
　  
"Bully. I'm just feeling a little, I don't know. I broke up with that guy I was sort of seeing. We didn't want the same things." Adam shrugs.  
　  
"You didn't seem that into him, so that isn't it, not the whole reason your sulking." Brad says firmly and its kind of true, his last boyfriend had been hot and nice, had been the sort of guy he would go for, but it hadn't worked, no real spark in the long run. The sensible choice always seemed too boring and the risky ones tend to end in heartbreak.  
　  
"It’s weird talking to you about this. I want a boyfriend who loves me, not the fame, but can cope with being in the public eye. I just can’t find that, can't find love. Sometimes I feel like I had my shot at true love with you and I messed it up and I don't want to get into the same old arguments about that again." Adam sighs.  
　  
"Idiot, were stopping for coffee." Brad rolls his eyes and refuses to say another word to him until he is sitting at a table in a small coffee house and they have both placed there order.  
　  
"Okay, I'm not getting into old arguments either, but what we had ended because of both of us, not because of you. We got to keep loving each other without hurting each other which is amazing. I think maybe this sort of love was what we were meant to have all along." Brad takes his hand gently, like he thinks Adam might pull away. He doesn't, he actually thinks Brad is right. They make much better friends than they did lovers. This type of love, a friendship kind of love, works way better for them; it’s healthier.  
　  
"I'm glad I have you as a friend, Brad, I am. I wouldn't change what we have for the world. I'm just being emo about wanting more with someone." Adam sighs.  
　  
"Thank you, but I'm not finished. You want to be loved right? All consuming, can't stop thinking about the person, talk everyday, miss them when there gone, heart beats a little faster and all that?" Brad asks.  
　  
"Yes, I want that, but it’s never there anymore, date after date and there is nothing there. No spark, it feels like I can't be loved." Adam admits.  
　  
"I think you got to a point were you got so scared of having your heart broken that you closed it off. I'm not saying this is your fault or that the dates weren't crappy, but I think you've closed your heart off a little. You won't let people love you, not in the soulmates, heart laid bear to each other kind of way." Brad says softly and Adam doesn't get to answer straight away because there coffee is brought over.  
　  
"I'm not closed off to being loved. No ones trying to get into my heart, Brad." Adam insists.  
　  
"Really, well I don't see it that way. You need to relearn how to be loved, because there are guys, at least one I know of, trying to and you won't let them love you. I know you know how to love that way, with all your heart, but you won't take the risk this time." Brad shakes his head and sips his coffee.  
　  
"What? I know how to let someone love me. I'm not closed off or scared. And who do you know that you thinks been trying?" Adam asks.  
　  
"Who was the last person you texted, tweeted and called?" Brad asks instead of answering Adam's question.  
　  
"Tommy, to all three, but what does that have to do with anything?" Adam frowns. Surely Brad isn't bringing up the small crush he had on Tommy in the beginning. He is so over that, Brad knows he doesn't pine after straight boys anymore.  
　  
"When did you last see Tommy?" Brad asks and Adam is starting to get annoyed.  
　  
"Friday, we do a weekly movie night during breaks." Adam is about to ask what Brad is trying to get at, but he gets cut off.  
　  
"It’s Monday now, when are you seeing him next? Friday or sooner?" Brad asks.  
　  
"Wednesday, I'm going to see him play a gig with Monte, they both invited me." Not technically a lie seen as Monte had said to come see them play whenever, it doesn't mean anything that he sorted out the specifics with Tommy. It had been casual, they'd been on the phone and Adam had asked Tommy his plans for the week, he'd mentioned the gig, suggested Adam come, and he had agreed; no big deal.  
　  
"Do you miss him? In the few days you don't see him, do you miss him?" Brad presses.  
　  
"Yes, but he's my friend, I miss my friends. Why are you asking all these questions about Tommy?" Adam asks, feeling beyond frustrated at this point.  
　  
"He loves you." Brad says simply.  
　  
"What? No he doesn't, not as more than a friend, he is straight." Adam has told himself Tommy is straight and out of bounds a thousand times over since they met, its the only way to keep his crush in check.  
　  
"He loves you, the way you want someone to love you, with all his heart. And just maybe you find it impossible to let your dates love you because your already in love with someone." Brad looks deadly serious. This isn't some cruel joke being told by a normally kind person.  
　  
"I'd think I would know if one of my best friends was in love with me." Adam doesn't deny that maybe he's in love, maybe he has forgotten how to let people love him because he is so wrapped up in being in love with someone he can't have.

"He told me, Adam. I saw him looking at you and I confronted him. I recognized the look, he fucking adores you and you think you can't be loved? Your just not letting him." Brad shakes his head.  
　  
"He was probably drunk. He's straight, if he said he had feelings for me, he probably meant friendship type feelings and it came out wrong." Adam can't let himself hope, it would hurt too much when it turned out not to be true. His crush for Tommy has never stayed buried, no matter how hard he tries.  
　  
"I doubt he was talking about friendship seen as he asked me about sex; with you. Was totes adorable, he got all flustered and embarrassed. He wants you, though, wants it to be good for you, poor boy thinks his lack of experience with men might be off putting to you." Brad says airily and the fucker knows the idea of Tommy as a virgin really isn't a turn off to him in the slightest. Some part of him really likes the idea of being the first to touch and taste and show the little blonde a whole new world of pleasure.  
　  
"He asked you for sex tips?" Adam asks, maybe Tommy lost a bet, there is no way he would ask Brad about sex because he wants to sleep with Adam.  
　  
"Yep, boys gaga over you. Was willing to suffer through a sex talk with your ex so that he'd know what you like." Brad nods.  
　  
"He has never done or said anything to imply that he wants me." Adam argues.  
　  
"On stage, he kisses you back, kisses you first sometimes. He lets you do whatever you want to him, submits to every touch. Off stage, he spends his Friday nights cuddled up on a couch with you, instead of going out with his friends. The boy is sending you signals, Adam." Brad insists.  
　  
"Tommy's laid back, cool with the stage gay, he might even not freak about me wanting in his pants, he's a nice guy like that, but it does not mean he wants me." Adam argues. In the beginning, he'd had a small sliver of hope that Tommy might feel something for him. He had read into every look the blonde sent his way, every word, it had driven him crazy. Tommy had never made a move, never even suggested to Adam that he would be okay with Adam making a move on him. Brad has to be wrong, Adam watches the blonde close enough that he should have seen something if it is there.  
　  
"Your being stupid. I wouldn't tell you this unless I was sure, wouldn't hurt you like that. I know you like him, Adam. If you didn't think he was straight you would have tried something by now." Brad groans.  
　  
"But he is straight." Adam points out. He knows Brad wouldn't hurt him on purpose, they've never been spiteful with each other, but the idea of Tommy loving him seems ridiculous. No way can he have what he's been fantasizing about for so long now.  
　  
"Fine, do nothing, but quite bitching about not being loved. Your in love, with someone who loves you back, you just won't do anything about it, won't let him love you." Brad sounds kind of pissed.  
　  
"Why are you mad at me?" Adam asks.  
　  
"Because that boy is in love with you! He's too scared to make a move, thinks you don't want him, that it would fuck up your friendship. You break his heart over and over again and you don't even see it." Brad shakes his head.  
　  
The idea that he might be hurting Tommy like that is like a punch in the gut. He can't risk the possibility that it’s true, has to do something. If he's really breaking Tommy's heart, he can't keep doing that.  
　  
"I'll talk to him." Adam says softly.  
　  
"Good, idiot. If my ideal guy was into me, I wouldn't run away from him. And that boy has the looks, the personality, everything. He wants the same things as you and he already puts up with your possessive shit, it'll be perfect." Brad says with a grin, he looks a little smug, but Adam's too busy thinking about what the hell he is going to say to Tommy to bother calling him on it.  
　  
He cuts out on his shopping trip with Brad early, and Brad, well he just keeps looking really smug. Adam drives to Tommy's place, he doesn't call first, which is stupid. Tommy might not even be at home. He's acting like some idiot in a romantic comedy, like he's going to just swoop in, talk to Tommy and everything will be fine. Stuff like that does not happen in real life, but when Adam calls Tommy to be let in, he is at least home, so Adam doesn't have to sit in his car waiting for him to get home, like some loser or a stalker. He really doesn't want to stalk Tommy.  
　  
He's stupidly nervous as he walks to Tommy's front door, it’s not like he has never been to Tommy's place, he’s been here a bunch of times before. But he has never come with his armour down. Brad is right about one thing at least, half the reason Adam can't be loved is because he has closed his heart off to everyone. He'd gotten so sick of bad dates, failed relationships and impossible crushes that he had just given up. He can't love anyone else right now either, which he might have to do if Tommy turns him down now. If Tommy doesn't love him, Adam has to find a way to let go of his feelings, to make room in his heart for someone else or he will always be alone.  
　  
"Hey, Adam, come in." Tommy grins looking relaxed, he's wearing loose jeans, a T-shirt and his feet are bare. He looks so cute, Adam really just wants to kiss him. Instead, he just nods and settles for a hello hug, taking the opportunity to hug Tommy now in case the blonde does not want anything to do with him after this. Hell, once he knew about the crush, even if he was just okay with it and not freaked out, Tommy would stop hugging him, not wanting to encourage him.  
　  
Tommy leads the way to his living room, sitting down on the sofa next to Adam after his offer to get drinks is turned down. A part of Adam wants to be a coward, to send Tommy to get a drink, just to give him that little bit more time before he has to talk, but he knows if he waits even a little longer, chickening out is a definite possibility. Brad would kick his ass if he found out Adam got the balls to come over to Tommy's place only to end up talking small talk or some shit.  
　  
"So I wanted to talk to you." Adam starts, mentally cursing himself for possibly being the lamest person to ever exist ever.  
　  
"Okay, something's up, I can tell." Tommy frowns.  
　  
"I was shopping with Brad." Adam begins.  
　  
"You’re scaring the shit out of me over a shopping emergency?" Tommy's scowl deepens, but he looks more confused than pissed.  
　  
"I told Brad I didn't think anyone could love me. I don't mean family or friends, but you know, love, soulmates, lovers, that sort of love." Adam rambles.  
　  
"I'm not really following." Tommy sighs.  
　  
"Brad said I was wrong. That the reason I couldn't find and keep a boyfriend was because I wasn't letting people in. He thinks I'm doing that because I'm in love with you and he's right, I am." Adam admits and braces himself for all the possible reactions.  
　  
"Your in love with me?" Tommy asks and he sounds, not angry, that is for sure, he isn't disgusted. He sounds and looks a little lost.  
　  
"Yeah, I have been for a while. Brad has this crazy theory that you love me the same way, but that's crazy, right?" Adam sighs. He gets an answer pretty damn quickly, but it doesn't come verbally, although Tommy does use his mouth. The kiss is sweet and soft, lips sliding together and clinging, it's a romantic kiss, not a sex filled, fuck me now kiss. It feels like a promise and it makes hope rise up in Adam from wherever he had managed to lock it away.  
　  
"Brad was right?" Adam asks when the kiss breaks; he is a little lost for words right now.  
　  
　  
"Yeah, he saw through my bullshit about just wanting to be close to you because were friends." Tommy admits blushing.  
　  
"I so thought I was coming here to get turned down. So I only really thought of things to say to convince you to stay friends with me, to assure you that I wouldn't ever try and molest you. I didn't prepare for yes. So I should sound all smooth and shit, but I don't know how to be that right now." Adam laughs.  
　  
"You don't have to put on a show for me, just say what you want to say. Fuck smooth." Tommy shrugs.  
　  
Adam takes a hold of one of Tommy's smaller and more callused hands, the contact calms him a little. It reminds him that Tommy wants him to touch him, he can talk honestly and it probably won't fuck things up and have Tommy running for the hills.  
　  
"I'm in love with you, I want to date you, as in take you out on dates and as in be your boyfriend. I, uh, get that guys are new for you and shit, so I don't want to rush or push." Adam bites his lip, he sucks so hard at this.  
　  
"Umm, is now a good time to correct the completely straight thing? I didn't mean to get labelled the straight guy and well, lets just say, my parents sent me to summer camp and it was fun and educational in ways they really didn't expect and my Mom can never know about." Tommy said looking decidedly sheepish.  
　  
"You have experience with men?" Adam asked, that could really be a good thing, might actually shut up the nagging voice in his head that kept insisting Tommy would want to go back to girls at some point.  
　  
"Yeah, not like a ton, but enough. I'm fucking in love with you Adam. I've been falling since we met, so quite worrying about pressuring me, dude. I want dates, with you and I want to be your boyfriend. I also really want to make out with you without an audience watching or a time limit because you have to get back to singing." Tommy's voice was firm, despite the blush covering most of his face and possibly even his neck.  
　  
Adam didn't need to be told twice, he was on Tommy in seconds, pinning the blonde flat on his back on the sofa, holding some of his weight up on his arms while his body rested on Tommy's, full body contact and finally, he could kiss Tommy without the restrictions that surrounded the stage gay. They make out on the couch like teenagers, grinding a little after a while once their both getting worked up, but there clothes stay on and all groping remains above clothing as well. It’s stupidly hot for what it is and Adam could happily never stop. He was so stupid, thinking he couldn't have love, he's been loving Tommy and being loved back for months and just not acting on it. Pretending it wasn't there, he isn't doing that any more, he needs to learn to let himself show Tommy how he feels instead of hiding, and he needs to let Tommy show him his feelings to, he'd never even truly asked the blonde his feelings about being with men.  
　  
Adam isn't sure how long they kiss and touch, exploring almost innocently before Tommy calls a halt.  
　  
"Take me out." Tommy demands.  
　  
"Now?" Adam whines, rolling his hips against Tommy, feeling how hard the other man is and letting him feel just how hard Adam is as well.  
　  
"I'm not a cheap date. I demand dinner before you get my top off." Tommy smirks.  
　  
"Okay, so if we go to dinner, I get to take your top off?" It will so be worth sitting in a restaurant, uncomfortably hard, if the promised pay off is access to more of Tommy Joe's skin.  
　  
"Taco's drive thru. I missed, like, breakfast and lunch. I was asleep. I get all nocturnal when were not touring, dude. But yeah, once you feed me, I'll totally put out. I figure seen as your gonna fuck me, you should at least buy me a taco." Tommy throws it out casually, like he isn't offering up the hottest thing Adam can currently think of. His dick is fucking thrilled that Tommy is on board with bottoming, but it doesn't really make him want to climb off the blonde or stop touching him. In fact, it pretty much just makes him groan and roll his hips again. He hears Tommy's breath hitch, thinks he could probably convince Tommy to keep going right now, forget the food. But Tommy hasn't eaten today and Adam is not led enough by his dick to risk Tommy's health.  
　  
Pulling him self away from Tommy is possibly one of the hardest things he has ever done and he's kind of proud of himself for doing it. Adam quickly learns he must be a saint, because a lesser man would snap way sooner than he does. He gets through Tommy teasing him in the car. Touching Adam's thigh, touching himself. He licks his lips, leans back watching Adam through his eyelashes. He's generally a seductive, but teasing little shit. He only gets worse once they are parked with their food. He turns eating a taco into some sort of pornographic act, which Adam didn't even know was possible, and he's the one who is meant to be a sex god.  
　  
Worst still, between huge bites Tommy decided to share with Adam every sex dream he has ever had about him, every dirty thought, some small passing things like thinking his ass looked good in a certain pair of tight pants, to explicit, detailed explanations of what he wanted to be doing with Adam the last time Adam sucked on his microphone. It's non stop and Tommy clearly means every word. He shouldn't manage to be so sexy when he is eating; he even talks with food in his mouth, but every word is getting to Adam, the cruel little fuck has him sitting in a parking lot, rock hard while he slowly eats a late lunch.  
　  
Adam doesn't break in the parking lot or on the drive back to Tommy's, even though the blonde does not stop running his mouth for the whole journey, and boy has he got one filthy mouth on him. Adam plans to put that filthy, wonderful mouth to good use. He manages to hold it together until they’re at Tommy's front door and the teasing little shit purposely brushes his ass against Adam's still rock hard dick when he is opening the door. Adam puts a hand on his hip and pushes forward, getting Tommy inside. He kicks the door closed behind him, keeping Tommy's back flush to his front. It makes walking a bitch, but he can't keep his hands to himself any longer.  
　  
"Fuck, been waiting for you to lose control on me for so damn long. Every time we kissed on stage, I fantasized that you wouldn't stop, that you'd snap. I thought about ways I could make you snap and just do something, but I wasn't brave enough." Tommy pants out as they walk to his bedroom, Adam attacking the side of his neck, kisses turning to bites, nips being soothed by long wet licks over delicate skin.  
　  
"Sounds like you knew I wanted you." Adam comments before sucking Tommy's earlobe into his mouth, tugging on the piercing. They’re at Tommy's bedroom door and they stumble into the room, this time stopping to lock the door behind them. Tommy has already told him Mike will be home soon, so the locked door will stop him from getting a show. Unless the walls are really thick, he's gonna hear them. Adam doesn't care and from the way Tommy's acting, Adam would bet that he doesn't either.  
　  
"I though you might want to fuck me, everyone says I'm your type, but no one told me you cared about me. Loved me and when I realized I was in love with you, that it wasn't a crush or some weird mix of hero worship and attraction, I got that sleeping with you would be a mistake. If you didn't love me, just wanted me, it'd fuck us up." Tommy explains, leaning back into Adam's chest, as boneless and submissive as he gets on stage.  
　  
"I do love you, so fucking much, its scary." Adam admits quietly, nuzzling into Tommy's neck.  
　  
Tommy moves in his arms then, turning till they’re face to face, as little space between their bodies as possible.  
　  
"I'm scared to. I don't want to fuck this up, I can't lose you. It’s why I never said anything when I thought it was just one sided. I didn't want to drive you away or something dumb like that. But I love you and you love me and we can’t let the fact that we are both shitting ourselves fuck this up." Tommy says firmly, looking him straight in the eye, and hell if you can't damn well see the love right there in those warm brown eyes.  
　  
"I've never heard something so sweet and romantic, despite the use of shit and fuck." Adam smirks and then he dips his head, kissing Tommy again, he knows that Tommy is right, they’re both scared of getting hurt, messing up and their fear could end up being the thing that fucks them up if they don't get past it. So Adam is determined to show Tommy how he feels, how much he wants him and after that, he will spend every day showing him that he loves him. He knows Tommy isn't a big gestures guy and the best way he can prove to Tommy he loves him is just by doing it, loving him, showing how he feels and sticking around to show him that.  
　  
They kiss and touch almost gently as they make the way to the bed, they also make pretty fast work of their clothes, it goes pretty smoothly. Tommy stumbles a little getting out of his boots, but Adam has his arms wrapped around him tightly at the time, so he doesn't fall or do any damage. They’re soon on the bed, bare skin touching bare skin for the first time, when Adam's body settles on top of Tommy's, much the same way as he had on the couch earlier, touching as much as possible, but holding up some of his own weight. There is more room on the bed than the couch and the extra room means that Tommy is able to spread his legs so Adam can rest between them, equally hard cocks side by side, both leaking slick pre-cum into warm skin.  
　  
Adam starts kissing a path down Tommy's body, towards his cock, only to be stopped. Tommy's hand going tight in his hair and putting a stop to his movements.  
　  
"Is something wrong?" Adam asks, afraid that he's rushing things, because despite all Tommy's teasing, Adam knows he might not be ready, it has been a long time since Tommy's done anything with a man. He talked about camp, which was a long fucking time ago, so Adam won't be pissed if he needs to go slow, his dick might drop off, but he won't be mad.  
　  
"Fuck, no! Everything is great, kind of too great. I really want you to fuck me and if you blow me I'm going to cum. So I can't even believe I'm saying this, but can we skip the blowjob?" Tommy groans.  
　  
"You've never turned down a blowjob in a relationship before, have you?" Adam asks, resting his head on Tommy's belly and turning slightly to nip at the skin.  
　  
　  
"No, shit, but I've been hard since you kissed me and I want to cum with you inside me. So yeah, fuck me?" Tommy looks turned on, but nervous and it probably took him a lot to ask for what he wanted. Adam isn't about to make Tommy beg for his cock or even ask for it again, not this time any way. Begging could be fun, getting Tommy so hard and hot for it that he ends up begging Adam to fuck him is a hot as hell image, but it’s not right for their first time together.  
　  
Adam moves and opens Tommy's bedside cabinet, smiling when he sees inside the drawer. He knew Tommy wouldn't keep his supplies anywhere but close to hand. Adam grabs a bottle of lube and a condom. They get into a small disagreement over position then, Adam tries to get Tommy to roll over onto his front, he knows this will be easier after all this time if Tommy is on his stomach, but the blonde seems determined to stay on his back, his legs moving up around Adam's waist.  
　  
"I want to be able to see you, to know who's inside of me and I want to be able to kiss you. I'm fucking addicted to kissing you." Tommy says firmly and all of Adam's rational arguments die on his lips, because that is just too damn hot to argue with.  
　  
Adam refuses to be rushed, no matter how loudly Tommy bitches him out, how creative the curses and threats get. He won't let how prettily he begs sway him either, although Tommy pleading with him to give him more, more fingers, deeper, is probably one of the hottest things he has ever seen. By the time he's working three fingers into the tight heat of Tommy's body, the blonde is writhing so hard, Adam has to pin his hips down to the bed to keep him still. Adam can not hold off any longer, for both their sakes, so he carefully pulls out his fingers, biting back a moan when Tommy whimpers at the loss; that shits just too hot. He fumbles a little with the condom, he's in such a rush to get it on. He palms some more lube and carefully coats his dick; he wants to make sure he gets enough lube on himself, but stroking himself is too much right now, he needs to be inside of Tommy.  
　  
He'd always been aware of the fact that his best friend had a dirty mouth, but it isn't until he is working his cock past tight rings of muscle that he got to truly appreciate just how wonderfully dirty it is. Tommy moans and yells out swear words that would make a sailor blush and he isn't at all shy about telling Adam what he wants.  
　  
"Fuck, more I can take it, fuck me Adam, please Adam stop fucking teasing and fucking fuck me." Tommy possibly uses the F word more than any person Adam has ever met, he also uses Adam's name a lot, which is possibly hotter than all the cursing and that's already pretty damn hot.  
　  
The faster and harder he thrusts, the louder Tommy gets and he didn't even start out quiet. When Adam nails his prostate for the first time, he pretty much screams and then he's babbling, "more" "again" "Adam" "please" The same stream of word over and over. The only time it stops is when Adam is kissing him, moving his body so he can reach Tommy's mouth and fucking his tongue past pouty lips, the idea of penetrating Tommy, having two parts of himself inside of Tommy is strangely hot. He's got Tommy pretty much folded in half under him now as he pounds into him, and more often than not, his dick is hitting his prostate just right, his mouth muffling about half of the beautiful filth Tommy is yelling, but he can't stop kissing the blonde completely, even to hear Tommy moaning his name like nothing has ever felt this good, like Adam is his god, his stars, his everything, just like Tommy is everything to him.  
　  
All his senses are focused on Tommy, the sounds he makes, the way his sweat slicked skin moves against Adams. The way it feels to be inside of him, even the air is heavy with the scent of sex. He feels almost overwhelmed by it all. But he can never have too much of Tommy, loves feeling the slim body beneath him, supple legs gripping his waist so tight Adam isn't sure he won't bruise, but he doesn't care, wouldn't change a single thing for the world. He thrusts harder and faster, taking a hand out of Tommy's hair, which gets a grumbled complaint, it seems Tommy really likes his hair being tugged and hard, but his complaint soon disappears when the freed hand goes straight to Tommy's cock. He jacks it almost roughly, his hand moving as fast as his pounding hips. He wants to make Tommy cum, he can feel his own balls tightening up and wants to get Tommy there first so he gets to feel the blonde’s orgasm clenching down on his cock. He makes sure he is hitting Tommy's prostate with every thrust, his thumb rubbing firmly over the head of Tommy's dick on every upstroke. Tommy's dirty mouth seems to be catching as well as Adam finds himself talking dirtier than he would normally allow himself. He tells Tommy exactly how hot and tight his hole is, how it feels on his cock. He tells him how he looks, how many times he has imagined doing this before and the whole time he talks, his thrusts never slow and his hand never stills.  
　  
He had known it would feel good, but when Tommy cries out, cumming hard, the spasms in his body have Adam seeing white, pleasure so extreme he can hardly breathe. The only way he can describe his own orgasm as is like a punch to the gut, only good and Adam doesn't ever remember feeling this good. He can't stop kissing Tommy even long after they've both gone soft and Adam has slipped out of Tommy's body. They make out lazily until the cum and used condom make it too uncomfortable and Adam gets up to clean up as well as he can. They go back to cuddling for a while, Tommy still his usual cuddle slut self, only now he'll tip his head back for a kiss or rub his very much naked body against Adam's. Eventually they have to get up, Adam doesn't have any of his things, so they get dressed, planning on going to his place, packing an over night bag and coming back.  
　  
They walk out into the living room to find Mike sitting on the sofa drinking a beer. He has the T.V on, but the volume is pretty low.  
　  
"Slut." He greets Tommy, tone affectionate rather than judgmental, he also doesn't seem shocked, so maybe he already knew about Tommy's not so straight adventures at summer camp.  
　  
"I'm not a slut, he's my boyfriend." Tommy smirks and now Mike does look surprised, but pleased if Adam's reading him right.  
　  
"I ain't seen you go on a date, means you put out, Thomas. Didn't anybody teach you not to put out till the guy buys dinner?" Mike asks and it should be weird that he heard them, but he seems so unfazed by it, that it’s catching.  
　  
"Actually, I bought him dinner." Adam points out.  
　  
"A gentlemen, good job, Tommy." Mike laughs.  
　  
Tommy grabs his hand and drags him out of the apartment, muttering about nosy roommates and too thin walls.  
　  
"We're staying at your place tonight." Tommy tells him as they get into the car and Adam has no problem with that whatsoever.  
　  
He knows it might not all go as easy as telling Tommy he loved him did, but he's damn sure it’s worth any difficulties. He had been stupid to think he couldn't be loved, he'd been loved the whole time he'd been thinking that and just too blind to see it. Brad had opened his eyes up though and now, Adam could see the love that had been waiting right there for him to take. He probably had a lot to learn still, but he had a feeling he would enjoy learning new things with Tommy.

The End.


End file.
